Talk:Rapture Records
Hello hello! remember this page is just for talking about Rapture Records but have fun discussing it! --Masqueradebunny14 02:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Are you sure the "songbird" is an easter egg, not just a placeholder? 18:58, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Easter eggs are "messages, videos, graphics, sound effects, added game levels, new characters in games or an unusual change in program behavior that sometimes occur in a software program in response to some undocumented set of commands, mouse clicks, keystrokes or other stimuli intended as a joke or to display program credits." (wikipedia) :I don't know what you think the posters could have been a placeholder for, but just because it could be a placeholder doesn't make it not an easter egg. The developers could have used any texture that they wanted to there. That they used those posters probably indicates that it was an in-joke. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Unused line in Burial at Sea regarding Poseidon Plaza I was looking through the Burial at Sea sound files and I found something that the shopkeeper in Rapture Records might say. It's unused as far as I know. "If you're looking for popular music, try Sal's store in Poseidon Plaza. He carries that kind of stuff." He might be referring to the Rapture Records in Fort Frolic. It's run by Silas Cobb, but I'm not sure if Sal is a nickname for Silas The filename is "CombinedStreaming_DLCB_LOC-pck-1394" and it's 119kb. Unfortunately, my extraction method failed to preserve the original filenames and file structure. UpgradeTech (talk) 04:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Impressive work nonetheless. Does anyone know if "Sal" can be nickname for "Silas" the way "Bill" is for "William" or "Bob" is for "Robert?" :Unownshipper (talk) 02:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I found that the line's been uploaded to tumblr if anyone wants a listen. UpgradeTech (talk) 02:43, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Records and not a cassette tape in sight..... With the near enough use in the AccuVox mechanism (apparently for 5 (?) years already by BS1) you'd think someoene would have thought of applying that (especially with all the teenagers there mustve been in Rapture by then. Maybe there was elsewhere, but it was an underground usage making them of music that might have been frowned upon by all the squaresville adults.... 11:55, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Although the AccuVox tape recorders used magnetic tape, it was probably reel-to-reel. The technology for the compact cassette tape as we know it didn't come in until the 70s. Even with the audio diaries, you can tell that the audio quality is much lower than what one would like for music. :In addition, the 45 rpm single would be the preferred listening medium of choice for teenagers, on the surface. They were much more durable than the fragile shellac 78 rpm discs needed to play in the phonographs, and cheaper to boot. However, Ryan had an embargo against anything from the surface, including that newfangled rock 'n roll. That's why most of the music seems older than the time period and you don't hear any Elvis Presley and Bill Haley. Children were also indoctrinated to fear anything that came from the surface. So, Rapture's music scene seems to be stuck in the 30s and 40s with 10" 78 rpm discs. :Similarly, in Fallout, the transistor was never invented, meaning that compact transistor radios and miniaturized electronics never evolved. Since all they had were huge vacuum-tube radios and record consoles, music couldn't be easily disseminated and music was again stuck in the pre rock 'n roll era. UpgradeTech (talk) 19:59, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :- :Thats assuming nothing was smuggled in (perfect contraband that one copy smuggled in could be reproduced a thousandfold), and assuming nobody passed around copies of such (which would make AccuVox handy for rerecording despite the quality). So music available could be upto 1960. The small reel to reel (appears sealed) viewable on every AccuVox, possibly might have given the idea to someone for a cassette type mechanism for a new product. Children do things despite their 'indoctrination' so thats no barr to any of this. : 05:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Something in the Sea - "Mark Meltzer came into possession of a record containing the song "Rise, Rapture, Rise" with a message hidden at the end of the track. " Maybe the people who created the SitS web game never actually saw a real record (heck even cassetes are becoming unknown to the younger folk.) Anyway records are STAMPED from a master negative copy, you cant really add a message to them (and yes right, some Little Sister is going to reactivate the Record making machinery with that mastercopy plus its newly applied secret message to stamp a new modified version of Rise Rapture Rise...) You just dont modify a record the way you could a tape - a note scrawled on the record sleeve would have sufficed. Amazing what a 7 year old child can get up to in her spare time between sucking mutagenic goo out of corpses and walking around the ruins of an underwater city. Testxyz (talk) 12:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Technically, you could still use magnetic tape when cutting records. Technology had progressed far enough so that you didn't have to have the artist record directly to the cutting lathe while the artist is performing. :You had reel-to-reel magnetic tape which is then fed to the cutting lathe onto a lacquer master. Then you get the stamper from the master to make vinyl or shellac records. :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTfNMgrcnZU :A Little Sister (or Big Sister) could feasibly have made a recorded message on a Accu-Vox machine and spliced the tape onto the original master tape for "Rise, Rapture, Rise". Since it came at the end of the tape and splices were fairly common, the mastering engineer could have listened to 90% of the recording and assumed that the rest was fine. :What slightly irks me is that in the SitS room, the Record is depicted as being the size of a 12" or 10" LP, but the actual record is a 7" 45 rpm disc. This may be just for exaggeration of detail. :Why someone would make a record with both sides being "Rise, Rapture, Rise" I don't know. This may have been a limited pressing run since they were probably recalled due to the "recording defect". UpgradeTech (talk) 19:26, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Just seems it would have been REEEEEAAALLLYYY alot easier to just use an AccuVox for the message - this was post civil war and seems like alot of hoops to put the Little Sister through (In their Little Sister Delusion wouldnt they see the record making machine as a "Happy Merry-go-round" much like the centrifuges they used to seperate raw ADAM from the Little Sister vomit in the 'recovery' process at the Little Sister Homebase ??) 11:27, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Does Silas really own the Rapture Records? Is it ever actually stated that he owns or even worked for Rapture Records? it seems to me like he could of just been using the store as a hideout when Cohen trapped him in Fort Frolic. (Night at the Kashmir (talk) 20:34, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) :Silas says in his audio diary that he used to sell Cohen's music, so it may look that it was his store indeed, but it's still possible that he didn't owned it. Pauolo (talk) 21:00, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I dont think his audio diary actually mentions him selling any of Cohen's music, just that he used to think he was a musical genius, because Cohen paid his rent (which is actually one of my favorite lines from the game). (Night at the Kashmir (talk) 22:01, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) :Funny, I thought "paying his rant" meant getting money from selling Cohen's music. It's possible I got that impression from the French translation since I first played the game with it. Also yes, that audio diary is really good, but all those from Cohen's disciples are. :D Pauolo (talk) 23:08, September 23, 2014 (UTC) The book elaborates on Cohen's relation to some of these characters. In-game Cohen does say that the 3 he wants Jack to assassinate for him all 'betrayed' him, but doesnt go into details 22:10, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Possible Change, Community Input Wanted So the list under the "Known Records in Stock" section is VERY long. It's pretty well organized and very detailed, but it accounts for about half of the page's full length. Here's a possible solution, let's handle this like we would a Walkthrough. Most "Walkthrough" sections on the Location articles are (fittingly) very lengthy. Adding a certain template (I'm not sure what it's called) will hide all the information until the user clicks "Show." An abbreviated version of the Medical Pavilion's walkthrough is shown below for example. We can do the same thing for the list of works. Is everyone fine with this? Unless anyone strongly objects, I'll institute this in a few days. Unownshipper (talk) 21:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Glad you brought it up and I support this great idea. --Shacob (talk) 21:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 06:17, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Masons Plāh This is nothing important, just wondering aloud, but I don't know what to make of the record from BioShock "Masons Plāh." I haven't found any meaning for Plāh, but if the mark over the "A" is just decorative, as opposed to being a diacritic mark, then it might mean something. Perhaps, the band is called the Masons and the album is titled "Plah," which accoring to a quick search from Google Translate means "Shy" in Slovenian, "Irascible" in Bosnian and Serbian, and "Wrong" in Javanese, Sudanese, and Malay. Now, I know that the title is just gibberish/was never meant to be scene in high enough definition to be given a meaningful title, but it's still fun to imagine that the Masons were a popular band and one of the members, perhaps an émigré from the Sudan, Java, Serbia, etc., used a word from the Old Country to create a hit song in Rapture (like how Bei Mir Bist du Schoen comes from a Yiddish phrase meaning "To Me You're Beautiful"). Unownshipper (talk) 16:21, January 4, 2016 (UTC) : I recall meeting someone on reddit claiming to have worked on some extraneous props for Bioshock. In particular, "Sure. The 2 levels I focused mainly on were the Medical Pavilion and Fort Frolic and I made a bunch of the infrastructure used in all the different levels (walls, stairs, railings, tunnel pieces, etc.) I also worked on a lot of the props like the Gene Bank (formerly called the Plasmi-Quick), tables, chairs, security monitor, lights, etc. and a lot of the signs. Also the exterior pieces seen through the windows as well as some concepts. It was a great project to work on and an amazing team to work with." : I asked about the records in particular and he claims to have made the Rapture Records sign, the PA horns, and the phonograph (with the missing record) :Basically, just a quick texture mockup with inspiration from Saul Bass and Decca Record album covers. :Unfortunately, he had to leave before the game shipped and was apparently credited as "additional artist". I would loved to have seen his portfolio. UpgradeTech (talk) 19:53, January 4, 2016 (UTC)